


Luminous

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Season/Series 01, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: One afternoon in Giuliano's bedroom, a stolen moment of mutual pleasure between him and Vanessa.





	Luminous

Giuliano moaned as Vanessa stroked his cock. She gave a soft laugh of delight and nuzzled at his ear. He fondled her breasts, wanting to give as well as receive pleasure. He was breathless, soaked in sweat already, his heart was racing. This was glorious.

Then with her free hand, Vanessa took one of his and guided it between her legs. She slowed her motions until he found his own rhythm, his fingers stroking her genitals and arousing her in turn. Their movements quickened, each in synchronisation with the other, panting and keeping eye contact, urging each other on without words.

Giuliano held off as long as he could, but came first. Vanessa leaned to press a quick kiss to his hair in reassurance and after a few moments he brought her to orgasm. They lay alongside each other on his silk sheets, exhausted but content, and Giuliano thought they were glowing from the shared pleasure, luminous in the late afternoon sunshine.


End file.
